Hunter/hero - Call of Mini Infinity
The Hunter was added in the 2.3 Call of Mini Infinity update. The Hunter is the same exact replica as the original predator from the old action movies. The Hunter wears an all purple suit with some light blue and dark blue armor with purple outlines that covers a little bit of it's chest, and most of it's arms. The Hunter is also wearing a face mask with a dark blue & light purple helmet, with black & gray feathers sticking out the back. The Hunter also has light-up eyes that are a neon blue. The Hunter's weapon is a crossbow that is purple and neon blue, with an orange arrow sticking out the front. ' ' The Hunter has two special skills unlocked at two stars, and four stars for the armor. The first one(unlocked at 2 stars/level 2) is the ability to throw a green spear that will track an enemy in a certain distance. If the hit is successful, it will show a green crosshair over the top of the opponent's head, and it will follow the enemy for a duration of 10sec. During this time you are able to fire your crossbow and track the enemy and dealing 40% more damage to the opponent. You can be facing the opposite way, and the arrows will still follow the opponent, (but the arrows don’t shoot through walls, so i’d suggest you face the opponent.) This skill is very useful against higher level players that are maxed out(but remember this only lasts for 10sec.) Also if you have your armor at 6 stars(Level 6) killing an enemy, will reset the cool down for both skills(except for the skill you buy like cloaked, or grenades.) So you can reuse them, without waiting for them to cool down. The second skill (unlocked at 4 stars/level 4) is just like the FireOwl Breaker’s. It’s similar because the FireOwl Breaker has “WhirlWind” as a skill. The Hunter has a similar outcome, but totally different. The difference is that the hunter spins around firing arrows as it spins. As the FireOwl Breaker slashes with it’s Sawshark(weapon).This skills lets you spin around for 5sec, and it also increases your speed by 50%. But i recommend to not use this skill, because the arrows only deals from 10 to 20 damage, barely killing a newbie. So i’d use the first skill instead. ' ' The Hunter is best used with either the “Franken Set”(Franken Head & Franken Tank) or the “Death Set”(Death Mask & Death Scythe) along with Flame Mask and Light Treads. These abilities will only work if you have both equipped(Note*: The Death Scythe, Death Mask, Franken Tank, and Franken Head cost 150 obsidian EACH. Which you can only obtained in guild challenges, glory, and events.) The “Franket Set” has the ability to drop the Franken Tank when killing an enemy. Therefore when an enemy comes near the tank, the tank explodes, damaging 20% of the opponent's HP. The Tank only lasts until the person you killed respawns. But don’t worry because every kill YOU get(Not your teammate) the enemy will drop the tank. The “death Set” does the same, but instead the opponent you kill drops the Death Scythe. The Death Scythe will only work if you run into the Scythe. Doing so will heal 5% of your HP, and increasing your ATK by 40%. I personally use the “Death Set” with Flame Mask, and Light Treads. But you're you. So do whatever floats your boat. This is what’s mostly recommended for the Hunter. ' ' The Hunter is best used with the Grenades, Healing Machine, or Cloaked Skills. I mostly use Cloaked. But like i said you’re you. ' ' The Hunter is only able to have 38 talent points(well i mean ALL characters can only have 38 talent points.) So spend wisely. What i listed below, is what i recommend the most. ' ' Talents: ' ' # “Shields Up” (5/5) - Increases your maximum shield HP by 20% # “Retinal Implants“ (5/5) - Increases your critical hit chance by 10% # “Killer Instincts” (5/5) - Kills increase your Movement speed by 25% # “Turbocharge” (5/5) - Increases shield regeneration speed by 20% # “Deathblow” (5/5) - Increases critical hit damage by 50% # “Reaper” (5/5) - Kills restore 50 of your HP(+50 HP recovered per kill) # “Reloaded” (5/5) - Increase reload speed by 30% ' ' You will have 3 skill points left over. So i’d recommend to use them on “Master Blaster” (3/5) - Increase grenade blast damage by 45%, and decrease grenade cooldown by 3sec. With all of these Items, Skills, and Talents will surely make the Hunter one of the most OP heroes in the game! Researched & Edited by" L7Luna